One Last Chance
by Faerydame
Summary: In Sleepy Hollow a war is happening, one that many believe to only have 2 sides: Light and Darkness. But in the low whispers on both sides, there is another; The Grey. Now becoming more than just a whisper, will Magnolia be able to keep her oath to serve? Or will she give into her rage of the Light and fall into Darkness?
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I want to thank you for giving this story a try. I am a huge fan of the Headless Horseman, especially the new one on the FOX TV show. So after much plotting, planning, and research, I came up with this! So I hope you like it!

This story is posted on Wattpad under my account, Faerydae. However, the chapters here may be a bit different from my editing and tweaking!

Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is especially welcome! Thank you!

* * *

**The Prologue **

_Trees. Dense Fog._

_I looked around, trying to figure out where I am. I stilled as my surroundings blurred in movement before I was in a crypt._

_My eyes widened as I watched a man rose from the crypt before once again my surroundings blurred._

_I was now inside what appeared to be a barn, straw and various tools only vaguely helping me determine where I was. I turned around as I heard a gun shot. Just as I turned, I saw a man being decapitated...by a headless man, Death._

_Chills went through me as I looked over my shoulder as saw 4 white trees behind me, and something sinister shifting behind them._

I awoke with a start, sitting up in my bed gasping. I ran my hands over my face, trying to slow my breathing and calm myself. Closing my eyes, I sighed before standing from my bed.

It had began again.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman moved as quickly as she could, placing a satin blue and silver robe over her white, flowing nightgown. Her bare feet barely made a noise on the hardwood floors of her cabin as she chose to forgo putting anything on her feet. She ran from her home, slamming the door behind her.

Fallen leaves rustled and crunched underneath her feet as she ran and pushed through the bushes. It was clear to the woman that she would not be resting anytime soon after her dream. Dream, no it was not a dream by any means and yet she knew that it was no nightmare.

It was a vision, a warning. Death had awoken and he brought Ichabod Crane with him. With both of them awake and roaming about once more, there was bound to be chaos and unnecessary deaths; something she couldn't allow.

The woman stilled as she arrived in a clearing in the woods near her home. Her log cabin could still be seen from clearing but only barely – the underbrush and trees made the 2 locations look miles apart almost.

The woods were still, only a light wind and the womans's labored breathing were heard through the dense fog of the forest. She closed her eyes slowly and breathing deeply, allowing her power to run its course.

She felt herself split from her body as her magic took over. Her spirit teleported away in a swirl of wind, arriving at the same barn that she was in during her vision. In front of her, she saw Abigail Mills, mourning over a decapitated body – the body of August Corbin, the man who was decapitated.

Abigail had a aura around her, faint but it was there; She must have been involved in the war but barely. The woman couldn't recall ever seeing such a aura around Abigail, she figured it must have just appeared. With a slight exhale, the wind around the woman and her spirit picked up speed, ready to aid her in her magic.

_'Do not intervene as of yet, Magnolia.'_

She paused in her actions as she heard a voice speaking to her – The Warden. He sounded as if he was behind her, in front of her, beside her and in her mind all at once; his voice light yet stern.

_'These events are needed for the roles to be known.'_

In confusion but not going against Him, Magnolia inhaled deeply drawing herself back into her body. She blinked a few times to refocus herself as the wind once again settled down around her. Normally such magic is a strain, and the distance did not help matters for her at all. She raised her head glancing to the sky, waiting for something, anything to let her know what she was to do.

This had been the first time in centuries that The Warden had intervened, she was curious as to what the reason was. Receiving nothing but a calm, almost reassuring breeze in response, she sighed before turning and heading back to her cabin. This time she walked slowly, her robe and dress billowing slightly in the breeze but the wind was refreshing as was the sound of the leaves rustling beneath her feet. The ground was cool but slightly damp under her feet but it didn't bother her as Magnolia was deep in thought.

The First Witness, Ichabod Crane, had awakened, undoubtedly confused in such a different era. Things were most definitely different from the 1800s to now. She would need to be prepared for when she would meet him.

Magnolia sighed to herself, looking up to the sky as she reached her porch, " And so my work resumes."

Heading inside with a small smile and shake of her head, Magnolia thought to herself on what her course of action should be. The Voice told her to not interfere as of yet, so perhaps it would be best if she allowed the 2 Witnesses to meet first before she revealed herself?

" Well, I had best find prepare for the day and eat something. I have a long day ahead of me." She muttered to herself, coming to terms with her own idea. She looked about her cabin as she made her way to her bathroom; It may not be much when compared to some houses but it was more than enough for her.

The log cabin had a rather large living room with a fire place as soon as you entered the cabin. The kitchen was small but appeared large as it was connected with the living room. The bathroom was located on the opposite side of the kitchen, while her bedroom was just beside it. The entire cabin had a warm, almost inviting feel with it's wood furnishings and decor. Even the lighting -lanterns, the fireplace, and windows- all added to its charm.

Magnolia turned her thoughts inward as she walked into the bathroom. Something told her this time around, things were going to be challenging – for The Witnesses and her.

* * *

**I don't own any of Sleepy Hollow (sadly)! I only own the OC , Magnolia, and the story! **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I actually started this story on Wattpad but moved it here and did some editing.**

**Please review! I would love to hear from ya'll! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Magnolia pulled on a short-sleeve and beige sweater, making sure her curly hair was pulled from the inside of it. She smoothed down her shirt and her jeans before beginning to head into the living. The click-clack of her boots and the crackling of the fire were the only sounds in her cabin as she moved about.

She had eaten a simple breakfast, gotten dressed but now it was time for her to think. Sitting on the couch in front of the fire place, she gazed deep into the fire – debating.

'_How can I not interfere, but still remain vigilant?' _Magnolia thought to herself, the light from the fire dancing across her face- her hazel eyes were lightened with flecks of amber from the light of the fire. Vigilant and alert – that's all Magnolia had been for a while and yet when the time came for her to once again be productive, she was at a loss of what action to take.

**'****_Keep watch._****' **The Warden said, his voice flowing into Magnolia's frazzled mind. Her mind settled, becoming less of a raging storm and more clear.

'_As you wish, Warden.'_ She replied internally, already gaining a idea. She would watch from her home but be prepared for when she was needed.

Standing from the chair, Magnolia moved to kneel in front of the fire – her eyes taking on a glowing amber as she began to use the fire as a medium. Earlier she used wind but she had no time to waste by going to the clearing.

Whenever Magnolia would use the elements to help in her clairvoyance, being in the a place where the element is abundant made it much easier then creating the element herself. When she was in a open space, such as the clearing in the woods, she would use wind; when she was by a river or creek, she would use water; if she was in the forest but there was no clearing, she would use earth. As she was inside her house, the most lively element she had access to was in front of her – the fire in her fireplace.

Closing her blazing eyes, Magnolia felt warmth surround her as images flashed into her mindsight. Ichabod was being transported to a Mental Institution by Abigail Mills via automobile.

" How fortuitous..." Magnolia muttered to herself with a slight smile. The Abigails aura was becoming stronger, whether she realized it or not, she was becoming even more involved in the war – just from being in the same vicinity of Ichabod. However, it was a bit troubling that Abigail was denying her role. Magnolia knew of Abigail and her sister, also what horror they saw in Pocantico Grove – the horror that is back in the Hollow.

Holding back a chuckle at Ichabod's astonishment towards the number of Starbucks, Magnolia willed the image to shift, the flames behind her eyes flaring up. When the flames dimmed, she saw a river with rocks decorated both edges. Trees leaned over the river, giving Magnolia the impression that it was within a forest somewhere.

As the image traveled along the river, she noted that the river seemed to be widening as it carried on. Focusing, she willed her sight into the deepest part of the river. There, lying within the darkest of the water, was the Headless Horseman.

Magnolia made a small noise of thought as the image slowly pulled back from within the water, and faded into fire. Magnolia stood slowly, waiting until the fire behind her eyes was a mere smolder before she opened them.

_'One witness is denying her role, while another is deemed mentally unstable.'_, She thought to herself, furrowing her brows as she slowly walk towards the front door. '_And Death, lies beneath a river, hidden beneath the shadows.'_

" I need to find that river... I will only take a quick look before nightfall." Magnolia muttered to herself, grabbing her tan peacoat, and fastening the buttons. " If I know prior to where Death is, that would be beneficial sometime later and not just for me."

Opening her front door, Magnolia cast a brief look over her shoulder, the fire in the fireplace dying down to embers, before walking out of the house and locking her doors.

Walking down her porch, Magnolia glanced around her, the sun now lighting her land. Her cabin looked old and rustic on the outside but was well placed in the forest it was located. The cabin almost seemed to be hidden and cut away from the world , even though there was a small – yet long - dirt road connecting the house to a road that lead to town.

Bending down, Magnolia took a handful of dirt and dead leaves in her hand before standing up straight. White, glowing energy swirled around the dirt as Magnolia cupped it in her hands. The dirt began to shift and change, levitating out of her hand, almost like it was absorbing the energy. Magnolia breathed a puff of air onto the shifting dirt, which blew away a bit of the dirt, revealing a small brown bird with a cream colored underbelly - A Veery. With glowing white eyes, the veery chirped and flew once around Magnolia's head.

"Will you help me, friend?" Magnolia asked her small creation, who chose to perch on her still raised hand.

The bird chirped, almost excitedly, in response.

" Then lead the way."

The bird chirped and sung a song as it took off and began flying deeper into the woods, away from Magnolia's cabin – but at a pace where Magnolia could easily keep up. As it had been created by her, the little bird knew exactly what Magnolia wanted and since it was embedded with her magic but was made of living earth, it knew precisely where the Horseman was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I would like to point out a few things just in case anyone is confused or curious!

Magnolia looks like Rihanna, when her hair was long, curly and brown/black.

There will be minor and/or major changes to how the series went. I just wanted to clarify on this even though this is a fanfiction.

Please review! What do you think of Magnolia so far? The Warden? Let me know! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The trek through the forest was taking longer than Magnolia had anticipated. It was late in the morning when they began their trek but it would soon be evening now, and the Veery was still flying just as quick as when it had begun. Magnolia had begun to levitate , just a few inches, off the ground to spare her feet; Should anyone , namely hunters, in the forest see her, it would still appear as if she was walking.

" Is it much further, my friend?" She asked as she raised her hand, signaling the creature to land on her finger to rest. Magnolia stopped and simply hovered in a small break for herself.

The Veery merely sung a reassuring song, hopping excitedly on her finger. It knew Magnolia was curious as to if it was leading her correctly but the Veery was confident in its abilities, and knew it wasn't far.

" Very well, but we should hurry. Night will soon be upon us."

Her familiar nodded before flying slightly faster than before. Magnolia continued to levitate but she increased her speed, appearing to be speed walking right behind the little bird.

Magnolia and her familiar were deep in the woods of Sleepy Hollow, much farther from her home than she anticipated – both a good and bad thing. It was comforting to know that Death wasn't near her door but troubling that he was far from her sights. Should he have chosen to target her in place of Corbin before the Warden reached her...

She sighed as another thought breached her mind – August Corbin. She had warned him, left him indirect signs telling him not to interfere yet he ignored her. His involvement was what led to his demise, he had known that she would not be able to assist him in something were to occur.

Magnolia was pulled from her thoughts when the little Veery began to sing loudly – they had arrived at the river.

Despite knowing who, or what, lay just beneath the surface of the river, Magnolia couldn't help but admire the rivers' beauty. The river was calm, soft gurgling noises were heard as the water flowed past smooth rocks on its bank. The wind blew softly through the trees and only the chill snapped Magnolia from her moment.

Shaking her head clear, she slowly levitated until she was near the waters edge. She landed onto the ground without a sound, her eyes becoming illuminated by a white light. The light looked similar to the one with which she created the little Veery, who was resting on a nearby branch, but it seemed to be within Magnolia; similar to lanterns just behind her eyes.

Magnolia kneeled down and placed one of her hands in the shallow of the water, her fingers digging lightly into the wet soil. Immediately, shadow streams came from the deep of the river and went to her finger tips. Chills went up her arm as the energy entered her fingers and merged with her own; The dark energy that filled the river was attracted to the light, radiant within her which made magically tying herself to this place much simpler.

After a moment, Magnolia allowed the magic within her to die down, the light fading from behind her eyes. But instead of the energy going back to the depths of the water, the shadowy wisps in the water seemed to grasp tightly onto her hand.

" Oh no..." She muttered to herself, trying to pull her hand free of the water but her movements only seemed to make the wisps grip even tighter. They didn't seem malicious but their grip was beginning to turn painful. With no other choice, she slowly relaxed her hand, letting it rest limply in the wisps grasp. The wisps loosened their painful grip,only slightly, and receded to firmly lace between her fingers.

Magnolia turned her head to look at the Veery, who was moving anxiously on the branch. " Friend, I need you to go to Ichabod and Abigail. You know of my pact and what I must do, but I require you to take my place for the moment."

The little bird chirped, nodding its head in agreement; It's tiny body glowed as bark from the branch merged into its body and wind from the slight breeze circled him as well. When the light faded, in place of the little Veery was a broad-winged Hawk. With a nod to Magnolia and a loud cry, her friend was off, leaving her at the river.

The hawk was barely out of sight when Magnolia felt the wisp slowly pull away from her hand. Moving just as slowly as the wisps, Magnolia pulled her hand from the walk and stood. Gazing at her wet left hand, Magnolia noted faint marks from their grip.

Before she could think on her marks too long, loud noise was heard coming from the woods but there was also a faint noise coming from the river. Magnolia tensed, having a feeling of what was coming and thought of fading in the wind to leave before he arrived.

_**' Remain and observe.' **_The Warden spoke suddenly, once again calming her frazzled mind. The Warden could feel Magnolia's remaining unease, as his presence remained in her mind for a moment longer. **_'All will be well. Remain as long as you are able.'_**

Taking his words to heart, Magnolia backed away from the river,placing her back against the tree her friend had rested in as she observed. The Warden had never lied to her or had been wrong in his words, she only had to trust him.

Soon, a familiar white horse came trotting from the woods, its eyes burning a glowing, red; Death's steed. The demonic horse walked along the river, stopping just short of 20 feet from Magnolia. It turned its head and seemed to be gazing right at her. Magnolia's lips twitched into a faint smile as the horse pranced in its spot for a while but did not come any nearer to her.

The sound of rippling and shifting water drew her amber eyes to the water and her smile fell when she saw him; Death walking out of the river towards the horse. His uniform was dark and bore many spots of dirt but he was overall unchanged from the centuries of imprisonment; You could still see the red of his coat His missing head was prominent but what drew Magnolia's attention most was his hands; Instead of being rotten and skeletal as she had expected, his hands had fair skin,flesh and even nails, not showing any signs of decay.

She tensed when the Horseman froze before his body turned her direction. The woods seemed to still as Magnolia and the Horseman studied each other, she was sure he was watching her even though she did not know how. Her eyes closed tightly for a moment, when she felt a thump in her head, almost similar to the beginnings of a headache but without the pain. Magnolia's eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of crunching leaves growing closer to her; Death was slowly walking towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

He was drawing closer, his footsteps falling slowly onto the ground; With each step he took, the thumping in her mind grew in intensity making her own thoughts begin to blur and haze.

'_W-what's happening...why...can't...I...focus?_'

Magnolia stepped away from the tree and staggered back trying to put some distance between her and Death; whatever was happening with her head, she was certain he was the cause of it as well as the lessening distance between them.

The Horseman paused when Magnolia backed away from him, his hands clenching into fist briefly before his started towards her again. He did not walk as slowly this time and that made Magnolia more than a little uneasy.

'_I have... stayed... long enough.'_ She thought to herself through the thumping, growing pressure in her head. Her eyes glowed white before her entire body was encased in the light, causing the Horseman to pause yet again. When the light dimmed and faded, Magnolia was no where in sight, having teleported herself to an alley in Sleepy Hollow near the church.

She braced herself against the old brick wall, taking deep breaths to center herself. The growing pressure in her head was gradually fading, turning into a mere , easily ignorable, twinge after a few minutes.

_'What could that have been? I don't remember ever having such a reaction.' _A strong cry from the sky interrupted her thoughts.

Glancing up, Magnolia saw Veery fly overhead; No doubt Ichabod and Ms. Mills would be arriving in the area soon, if they were not here already. There wasn't a moment left to lose. If the first confrontation of the Horseman and Ichabod was going to take place in the middle of the city, then she'd have give her complete and undivided attention to protect and serve.

"There's no time to focus on myself..." She murmured to herself, moving to look out of the alley. She was near the old Church of Sleepy Hollow . Magnolia slowly left the alleyway, heading in the direction of the Church, following Veery's lead. Her eyes glowed as she walked and her body misted away, merging with the wind to become invisible.

"Show me what you know..." She whispered, the wind carrying her message to Veery. She received another cry from the hawk before she felt Veery's memories mist over her revealing what she didn't know.

_Ichabod finding Washington's Bible. Ms. Mills continued skepticism._

'_Nothing has changed...and yet something is amiss.'_ She thought to herself as she entered the courtyard of the Church, fallen leaves blowing away being the only sign of her presence. Veery rested on the top of the church, serving as Magnolia's skyward eyes. _'Why here? What is so important about this area...that the Veil would bring me here?' _

Looking around the area, a surge of energy caught her attention. Magnolia drifted to the graveyard, her eyes narrowing as she saw where the energy was coming from; Katrina Van Tassel's grave. The aura, the energy, was as sinister as light could be; The aura was light with a dark, sinister aura underneath it, corrupting it.

_**'To retrieve what was taken, to begin what must not begin.'**_ The Warden whispered, his voice stronger than it was in the dark forest.

His message puzzled her, her brows furrowing in thought; What was taken? What did he –

A gasp escaped her as the messages' meaning dawned on her, " His head..." Her voice was barely audible as she whispered in shock.

All those years of preparation and yet the exact location of Death's head had escaped her. Even if it wasn't important to her or The Warden's cause, it was none the less a important piece of knowledge to the war.

Her thoughts were broken when Alfred Knapp the Reverend closed the door to the Church, exiting with a shovel in his hand. He ran towards her but froze, seemingly staring right at her in shock.

The sound of a horse ran through the grounds, chilling Magnolia to the bone. She knew who's horse it was and who was coming...she only hoped she was wrong about what she believed what about to happen.

Alfred turned and ran, heading the opposite way the horse was heard coming from. Magnolia followed briskly, her eyes glowing brightly but not appearing out of her wind-made cover. Veery let out another cry as the Horseman appeared a ways in front of Alfred.

The wind picked up once again from Magnolia's magic; The mist around the area seemed to thicken, the sounds past the mist becoming silent. A barrier had formed around the area, though Alfred or ,the now unsaddled, Horseman could see it – only Magnolia and Veery could.

The Horseman walked briskly to Alfred, his pace similar to when he was attempted to reach her but different; Though the Warden had often told her to not fear a situation, this was one of the time she could not help herself, though this fear did not feel like her own.

With the pressure returning to her head, and the Horseman's menacing and deadly aura overwhelming her, Magnolia backed away from the two men. The pressure receded with the distance enough for Magnolia to focus on maintaining the barrier she erected.

She breathed deeply, calming herself, as she watched the confrontation. The years had done nothing to dim Knapp's powers but that did little to stop the Horseman, who cut through the chains with little effort.

" I'll never tell you where it is." Alfred said as Death drew near. " I'm prepared to die."

Magnolia looked away as the Horseman proceeded to behead him without hesitation. She turned her gaze back to him when she heard the body fall, though something else drew her eye quickly. Death's horse, the same one who seemed to prance and dance near the river without being intimidating, was looking at her.

Not in her direction but at straight at her. Animals were always highly perceptive to magic and the supernatural, so why would a demon horse be any different?

The white steed was prancing in place again but reared up with a loud whine as it's gaze was met with Magnolia's. It was strange and concerning how the horse reacted to her, now that she thought on it.

_'It seems familiar with me...like it knows me. Could it remember me from centuries ago?'_ Magnolia thought to herself, as the Horseman climbed back onto his steed. Finally, at the tug of his reins, the horse turned his gaze from Magnolia and rode away with Death.

Sighing deeply, Magnolia allowed the barrier to slowly dispel, her eyes dimming slowly. A man walking by saw the Reverend's corpse, and began to frantically dial for the police, she assumed.

Remaining in the wind, Magnolia rose to the top of the church's roof. She sat down calmly as Veery hopped to sit next to her with a soft cry.

" Well, my friend...what will be the next event to unfold?" She spoke softly to the hawk, as they watched the police cars speed towards the church.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Special thank you to everyone who has favored and is following this story! It really means a lot to me!

Who caught the Season premiere and latest episodes of Sleepy Hollow? I know I have! So many new twists already!

Now review time! What do you think of Magnolia, did you catch the many hints I dropped about her? What about the little magical bird turned hawk, Veery? The Horseman's interest in Magnolia? His horses' reaction to her? Let me know what you guys think! :)


End file.
